It's Just All A Part Of Growing Up
by ashhxmmhmm
Summary: Jaina wakes up on morning to find a zit on her face...I know, not exactly a Star Wars type story, but it shows SW characters are just like the rest of us.


Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars...yeah, you know what the point is.  
  
Note: I got the idea for this story as I looked at myself in the mirror this morning. Not a pleasant thing to do. Here we go. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Eleven-year-old Jaina lazily got out of her bed and hoped her feet would lead her to the bathroom. She was so tired she couldn't tell where she was going. Jaina turned on the hot water for the sink in order to wash her face. She tied her hair back with a rubber band and splashed the warm water over her sleepy face. This woke Jaina up a little bit, and she became more aware of her surroundings.  
  
Jaina looked in the mirror like anyone would when they get up in the morning. Something about her face looked different than it usually did. Then she saw it- a zit on her chin. Jaina screamed. She hadn't expected this at all. Jaina figured she wouldn't get a zit until she was at least thirteen. But on this very morning, here one was rearing its ugly head.  
  
Jaina's scream had caused her father and mother to come knocking on her bathroom door.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Leia's voice asked nervously as it floated through the door.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Han said.  
  
"Mom!" Jaina exclaimed, "Get in here, quick!"  
  
Leia opened the door and came in with a worried expression on her face. Jaina turned to her and pointed to the big red bump on her chin.  
  
"Oh, Jaina, that's easy to take care of", Leia said sounding somewhat relieved, "Come with me."  
  
Jaina followed her mother down the halls of their apartment in the Imperial Palace. As they passed through the kitchen, Jaina saw her brothers eating breakfast at the table. Their eyes went wide as they too discovered the zit.  
  
"Hey Jaya", Jacen said, "That thing looks like it's about to go nova!"  
  
The boys burst into laughter, until Han walked over to them with an angry look on his face.  
  
"We're in trouble", Anakin said.  
  
Jaina ignored her brothers and father and continued to follow her mother. Leia led Jaina to a door, but not just any door. Jaina knew exactly what was behind that door: all of her mom's make up and beauty stuff. That was a room not even her own father had been in there. Heck, the only other person who had been was there was the builder of the Imperial Palace. This made Jaina nervous.  
  
Leia opened the door and gestured Jaina inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. The walls were completely lined with shelves of make up and beauty it supplies. Though Jaina really wasn't into that kind of stuff, she was amazed by it.  
  
"Whoa", Jaina said.  
  
"Sit down on that bench over there", Leia told Jaina as she began to search the walls for something.  
  
Jaina sat down on the seat her mother had pointed out. She felt as if she was sitting on a white, fluffy cloud. Leia walked over to Jaina with a tube of something in her hand. She began to put this light brown liquidy substance on Jaina's zit.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Concealer", her mother answered, "it works like magic."  
  
She handed Jaina a mirror to look in. As Jaina looked at the reflection of her face, she couldn't see the zit that had been on her chin moments before.  
  
"Wow", Jaina said, "It's gone."  
  
"Not gone", Leia replied, "invisible. The concealer will hide your zit during the day, but here is some medicine you need to put on it every night."  
  
Leia handed Jaina a bottle of some kind of face medicine and the tube of concealer.  
  
"Mom", Jaina said, "it's going to be such a pain to have to put this on every night."  
  
"I know", Leia responded, "but would you rather have that zit on your face?"  
  
Jaina shook her head no with much confidence.  
  
"Good", Leia said, "this will be the first zit of many. Be ready for that. They'll show up at the worst times."  
  
"Mom, why do I have to get zits?" Jaina asked.  
  
Leia smiled.  
  
"It's just all a part of growing up."  
  
What'd you think? Please review!  
  
Hey, 


End file.
